


Ready to Call This Love (CM FVM)

by yamazaki_zakuro



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamazaki_zakuro/pseuds/yamazaki_zakuro
Summary: I had wanted to make a CM FMV to this song for so very long... because it really speaks about the softness, weakness, and strength of realizing one's feelings and acting on them.For Day 5 prompt: Reunions and Day 6 prompt: ConfessionsSong: "Ready To Call This Love" (feat. Jack Savoretti)Artist: MIKA
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	Ready to Call This Love (CM FVM)




End file.
